A-Z UPTON HALSTEAD WHUMP
by shadowchick28
Summary: A-Z UPTON/ HALSTEAD WHUMP (THE MORE LIKES, FOLLOWERS, AND REVIEWS MORE STORIES!) I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. A-Accusations

A- Accusations

Kim walked up the stairs to Intelligence only to be greeted by Voight.

"Burgess, please come into my office." Voight said completely stone-faced. She walked into his office waringly.

"Burgess, I want you and Hailey to take lead, Voight told her.

"I'd love…" Is all I could get out before running for the bathroom with her hand cupped over her mouth.

"I'll go check on her." Hailey said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Kim, are you okay? Kim!" Hailey said as she found kim sitting on the bathroom floor, holding her stomach.

"Hailey." Kim said, , and hitting her head off of the bottom of the counter.

"Oh my god, Kim, I didn't mean to startle you." Hailey said taking a seat on the bathroom floor next to her.

"Are you sure you okay?" Hailey asked her, worried.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good, It's just…" kim started to say,

"The pressure?" Hailey asked her, and Kim nodded.

"I get it, Kim, I really do, but if Voight has this much trust in you, don't take it for granted." Hailey told her reaching her hand out to Kim.

"Watch the counter." Hailey jokes, as they walked out of the bathroom,

"Everything good here?" Voight asked them both.

"Yes. Sarge," Kim, told him.

and Hailey followed with "We're all good, Sarge,

"Good. Now get the hell in my office, both of you!" Voight snapped. Hailey and Kim, both nodded and followed him back inside where they found Jay sitting in one of three chairs in front of Voight's desk.

"Shut the door." He told Hailey as she followed Kim inside,

"I'm guessing you are wondering why I called the three of you in here?." Voight asked looking at the three of them, Jay and Hailey knew to stay quiet, but Kim obviously didn't.

"Sarge…" Kim,

"It was a rhetorical question, Kim, but it sounds like you want to be the first one I talk to." Voight said gruffly.

"Let's hear it." Kim, said somehow gaining the courage to speak.

"I'm putting you on desk duty." Voight told her,

"But why, Sarge? Kim didn't do anything wrong." Hailey said standing up for her fellow team-mate.

"I will deal with you two in a minute!" Voight snapped as he walked around his desk.

"You want to know? I don't like being Fuckin, lied to, just to get out of a case!" Voight said opening his door,

"You can leave, Burgess." Voight said, watching as she silently listened and left the office. Voight quickly shut the door again, this time, even locking it, before returning to his desk.

"Upton, Halstead! I have two problems here, first, you didn't sign Atwater's Birthday card." Voight said with a laugh, letting Jay and Hailey let out a sigh of relief.

"Second, I have a problem with you two going undercover anymore together, if you go undercover again, and that is a "if" You are doing it alone or will be having different partners. Understood?" He asked them.

"Hailey you can go,"

"No, wait, Hailey, anything Voight wants to say to me, he can say with you here too." Jay said looking Voight right in the eyes.

"Don't test me, Halstead! Upton, leave!" Voight snapped, she unlocked the door and went to open it, but Jay blocked the door with his muscular, body.

"Move, Jay." Hailey told him, but he refused.

"Fine, cuff him." Voight to Hailey.

"Excuse me?!" Hailey said stunned,

"You heard me Upton." Voight told her.

"Sorry…" Hailey started.

"Don't tell him "sorry." Just cuff him, and get your ass out of here!" He snapped.

"I don't care that you are my "boss" Do not talk to my partner like that again!" Jay snapped, lunging at Voight, but Hailey held him back, and took the chance and cuffed Jay.

"What the hell, Hailey!" Jay snapped at Hailey, who opened the door, pushing past him, showing a look of concern on her face, as she left the office and was about to close the door,

"Leave it open, Jay and I need to go have a "chat" down stairs." Voight said forcing Jay down into the basement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you "Voight?" Jay asked struggling against the cuffs, Voight just opened the cage door, motioning for Halstead to go inside, once he did, Voight shut the door behind him.

"Sit down, Jay, there has been a serious accusation filed against you.." Voight began.

"What kind of…

"Jay, don't interrupt me, you are just going to make things worse." Voight told Jay.

"I have been advised to keep you and Upton on separate op's from now on, I have a witness, saying that they saw you and Hailey entering a house, and then leaving." Voight told him.

"So what?" Jay said trying to struggle again.

"We found two young girls, who had been sexually assaulted by two "officers." Voight told him, Jay shook his head in disbelief.

"You know I'm not capable of doing that, and especially not Hailey." Jay said trying to control his urge to scream.

"The "witness" ID'd you, but said the woman wasn't a blonde, but a brunette." Voight said, looking at Jay.

"What was your witness's name?" Jay asked him.

"Jay…" Voight started to say, instantly being cut off,

"Please Voight, I swear, that wasn't me." Jay said calmly.

"So this isn't you?" Voight asked holding up a photo of a male that looked almost like Jay, but the picture was blurry.

"Sarge, that could be anyone, please tell me who your "Witness" is." Jay said starting to plead,

"I really shouldn't, but her name is Sasha Clark." Jay looked exasperated.

"That lying bitch!" Jay snapped.

"Calm down, do you know her?" Voight asked curiously.

"Know her? She has only been stalking Hailey and I for the last week. I was going to come to you, but I didn't have enough evidence." Jay told him.

"Next time, do." Voight said as he opened the cage, took the silver bracelets off Jay's wrists, and walked back upstairs. Jay quickly followed Voight upstairs.

"What was that about?" Hailey asked him,

"That doesn't matter, lets just go talk to a "person of interest." Jay said grabbing his Jacket, looking back at Voight,

"Go." Voight said as he entered his office. Jay nodded, Hailey grabbed her jacket and followed him down the stairs, past Platt's desk, and out to Jay's truck.

* * *

"Who is this "person of Interest?" Hailey asked Jay as she opened the passenger side door, and climbed in, but when Jay opened his door, Someone grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"Jay!" Hailey yelled jumping out of the truck catching a fist to the jaw! She fell to the ground unconscious!

"Hailey! "Officer in…." Jay started to say into his radio, but it got torn out of his hand and smashed under a male's thick, combat boot.

"What do you want?" Jay asked, as his hands were forced behind his back, after flipping him onto his stomach, starting to struggle, and to see where Hailey was.

"Oh, I love it when they struggle!" A woman's voice laughed, as Jay started to take in what was going on, there were several males, at least eight, they stepped to opposite sides like a parting river.

"Sasha!" Jay said madly.

"I expected to see you in a jail cell!" Sasha laughed.

"Why…

"I've heard enough, drug him" She laughed as one of the males stabbed Jay in the back of the neck

* * *

When Hailey and Jay woke up they were both chained back to back, their hands wrapped around a thick metal pole.

"Jay?" Hailey asked, hoping it was him, and not someone else.

"Yeah." Jay said weakly.

"Do you…" Hailey started to say, when a door slid open streaming in a huge filter of light.

"Jay, I just wanted to let you know, I lied!" Sasha said quietly, but Hailey could still hear.

"I knooo." Jay said as he started to doze off again.

"Damn it! What did you give him?" Sasha snapped at her second in command

"Dilaudid." He said weakly.

"How much?" She asked as he showed her the syringe,

"That was way too much!" She snapped, pulling out her gun.

"Such a shame, I did like having you help me with my dirty work." She said, watching him raise his hands, then placing a bullet right in between his eyes!

The noise woke Jay up, with ringing in his and Hailey's ears.

"Nice to see that you are awake." Sasha said as she unchained Hailey's hands from around the pole and pulled her over in front of Jay's face.

"Nice girl, you got here, Jay." She said grabbing Hailey's hair and slowly forcing her head back.

"Just leave her alone, I will do anything, just leave her out of this." Jay said seeing the pain in Hailey's eyes.

"Fine." Sasha said throwing Hailey to the ground by her beautiful wavy, blonde hair.

"Will you go to Jail for her?" Sasha asked him.

"I said I'd do anything." Jay said looking over to Hailey.

"You can't Jay, you'll get killed." Hailey said, then thought for a moment,

"That's what you want to happen to him, isn't it? You're too weak to do anything yourself!" Hailey snapped.

"I don't like your attitude!" Sasha said kicking Hailey in the side with heeled shoes, Hailey grabbed for her side, but Sasha kept repeatedly kicked her, in different areas of her body.

"Actually, I think Hailey is right, you would get more enjoyment if you did yourself, wouldn't you?" Jay asked her.

"Unchain him!" Sasha said, as two of the males unchained Jay and forced his hands behind his back, but didn't see the point in actually restraining his arms, they figured, he was dying either way.

"How are we doing this? Torture, knife, maybe a gun?" Jay asked her, A smile spread across her face.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:**

"Gun it is!" Jay said as he broke free of the males grips and wrestled for the gun! The gun mis-fired and hit Jay in the chest.

"Have fun planning his furenal, you stupid bitch!" Sasha said as she looked towards Hailey who had retrieved the gun from the ground.

"How about they plan yours, BITCH!" Hailey said shooting her twice in the chest.

"Chicago P.D. hands where I can see them!" Voight and the rest of the team yelled ass they kicked in the basement door. The males scattered, Kim, Adam, and Kevin ran after them.

"Offender down, we need an ambo." Hailey said weakly as she left the room, sliding down the wall until she was in a sitting position and let herself cry.

"!0-4 We have an officer down, and offender, roll a ambo to this address." Voight said into his radio.

"Copy 10-4 ambo on route." Came across his radio.

"Voiiigghht?" Jay asked weakly.

"It's going to be okay kid, where is that ambo?" Voight yelled as he put pressure on Jay's wound with his hands.

"Ambo's here, Sarge." Kim said as she came running in with Ruzek and Atwater on her heels.

"Any luck?" Hailey asked, standing up, and wiping away the tears.

"No, they had vehicles waiting." Kim said noticing that Hailey was holding her side.

"Hailey? What happened?" Kim asked reaching for her arm.

"I'm fine, Kim, just need some air." Hailey said as she went outside and ducked behind the building and pulled up her shirt

"Hailey?" She quickly pulled down her shirt after hearing Sylvie's voice.

"Yeah, hey, before you say anything, I'm good." Hailey said as she waited for Jay to come out on the stretcher,

"Upton, go with Jay...I know what I said, Jay needs his partner." Voight said as the back doors closed and Voight hit the back door signaling that the ambo was good to leave.

* * *

"Dr. Halstead, can you come here for a moment?" Mrs. Goodwin asked as the red headed doctor appeared from the opposite side of the ED.

"Before you freak out, Will, Jay is being brought in." Mrs. Goodwin told him.

"Wait, Jay? Is he okay?" Will asked anxiously.

* * *

"Ambo 61 to Chicago Med." Foster said into the ambulance's radio system.

"Go ahead 61." April said answering the call.

"30 year old causation male vitals are 112/62 ox sat 93% Pulse 109 and are two minutes out.

"Copy 61." April said turning to Maggie.

"Dr. Manning, Dr. Choi, we have a ambo on the way." Maggie told them.

"On it." Natalie told her as she followed Ethan over to the ambulance entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay with me, Jay, we are almost there." Foster told him.

"Can you hold his right hand, I need to get a line in." Foster told Hailey, knowing that Jay hated needles.

"Look at me, Jay, look at me." Hailey told him as she held his hand, and Foster easily slipped in the LV.

"It's over Jay." Foster told him.

"You can let go, Jay." Hailey told him, as he started to release his vise-like grip on her hand.

"I never want to…" Jay started to say, when his eyes slid shut!

"What is going on?" Hailey asked, worried.

"Brett, how much longer, stats are dropping!" Foster yelled towards the front of the ambo.

"Hailey put this oxygen mask on him." Foster told her, Haille quickly did as she was told.

"15 seconds!" Brett called back, and the ambo came to a halt and the back doors flew open. Jay was quickly taken out of the ambo and rushed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:**

"Why don't we let her choose?" Sasha laughed, walking over to Hailey and kneeling down next to her and yanking Hailey's head back, and held the gun to her head!

"So what is it going to be?" Sasha taunted Hailey

"You have one more chance!" Sasha snapped, taking her eyes off of Jay, for not even a minute, Jay broke free of the male's grip and grabbed one of their guns, taking two shots, then pointed the gun right at Sasha.

"Gun." Hailey said with a smirk. Sasha turned around only to take his "kill" shot. Sasha saw the gun, out of the corner of her eye, whipping around, with a vise grip now around Hailey's shoulders. Jay looked at Sasha as she cocked her gun. Jay's hands began to shake, but quickly steadied back into a proper position.

"You've got a shot, Jay?" Hailey asked him?"

"Then take it." she said as he looked right at her, using a secret signal.

"Go ahead, but I will kill her before you can even fire that gun!" Sasha laughed at him.

"Don't test me, Sasha!" Jay snapped back locking his eyes on his target.

"Jay!" Haliey yelled as he turned around and was roughly grabbed by two sets of strong grips. The gun fired as they tackled Jay to the ground.

"Hailey!" Jay yelled as the gun hit Hailey in the right leg, but couldn't tell that it was just her leg, as his head collided with the concrete floor!

"It's okay, Jay, it's just my...Jay?" Haliey asked but received no response.

* * *

**Come on guys! I would love some feedback and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!**

**I love to write. I didn't even know that I liked to write fan fiction, until I started reading some. I have to tell you there are some very creative minds out there!**

**I appreciate how many of you have been reading my work, and I up to collaborate with other writers on here! Just PM me!**

**ENJOY!**


	2. B-Bullet-proof

B-Bullet-Proof

Today started out like every other day, Voight assigned everyone a case, and they all stared at the white board, talking mental notes and sharing ideas.

"We could all go blow their asses up, after all, isn't it, you take mine I take yours? Adam piped up with. Voight gave him a glare.

"Better idea, Kim said, rolling her eyes at Ruzek.

"Let's hear it." Voight said, hoping she actually had an idea that would actually work.

"This King pin, on the East side thinks he's bullet proof, right?" Kim asked the room.

"I'm not catching on." Jay said looking at her confused,

"We need to have an undercover Detective go in, and earn his trust,

Then we wait about a week, and will raid the place, with our best ammo, of course.". Kim said with a smirk.

"Another day, another case, but this one just seems like a waste of time to me" Jay thought to himself, volunteering to be the one that went in, but Voight quickly denied his request.

"Gear-up, Burgess." Voight said, getting a small nod from Kim.

"You're sending in a female? Sarge, please." Jay tried to plead, but Kim grabbed his toned arm,

"What? Jay? You think a woman can't…" Kim started, being interrupted by Voight.

"Back down, Kim, I chose you, not Jay, and if anyone else has the audacity to question my decisions, should speak up now!" Jay looked right at Hailey, hoping she would take his side, but was met with.

"Sorry Jay." as she grabbed her jacket, Jay didn't even bother grabbing his, knowing that he was already in hot water with Voight. Everyone hurried down the stairs, and no one looked back, including Voight.

Hailey had wanted to raise her hand to stay back with Jay, but that would be breaking the sisterhood bond she had made with Kim. After all, she'd never been a girly girl, and preferred to hang out with the men vs women. Kim's genuine generosity changed all of that. Voight looked at Hailey with a look of surprise and gratitude. He couldn't believe that she would not stand up her partner, but on the other hand he admired her loyalty to the job. Hailey headed out to the parking lot with the other Detectives. She started towards Jay's truck, but stopped herself. Kim, Halllie, you take point. Ruzek, Atwater, you're with me." Voight told them, pointing to a black escalade.

"Sarge…" Awtwater started to ask but Ruzek quickly stopped him.

"Front or back, Sarge?" Awtwater asked Voight.

"Either one, just get in, by the way, nice save." Voight said opening the driver's side door, slid in, shutting the door, and sliding the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life. Kevin and Adam quickly got into the back seat, shutting the doors, just as Voight started to drive out of the lot.

"Hailey opened the passenger side door, while Kim opened the driver's side door, both sliding in, and shutting the car doors in slid the key into the ignition and followed Voight's black escalade out of the parking lot. Voight who was starting to speed. Kim, decided not to speed up behind him, taking a faster route.

"Kim, that wasn't a good idea." Hailey told her, as Kim killed her engine, parked on the next block over. Hailey and Kim were getting out of her car as Voight pulled up, parking right behind her car. All of the vehicles doors opened or shut, but Voight's was the loudest.

"Burgess! What the hell were you thinking? We take the same route for a reason!" Voight snapped at her.

"I just thought…" Kim started,

"This won't happen again, Sarge." Hailey told him. You are damn right! Hailey you are going undercover." Voight told her.

"Here." Voight said giving her a gold chain looking necklace. This has a small camera inside.." Thanks Sarge. Hailey said with a small smile, as she slipped on the necklace. She had a bad feeling about this, but there was no-way that she was going to question Voight's orders.

"I can do that, Sarge." Hailey told him, knowing that she should've taken the lead and made Kim follow Voight, closely.

"Don't even start, Burgess! You blew it!" Voight snapped at her. She gave him a small nod.

* * *

Hailey walked around the corner and towards the King Pin's location.

"Are you lost, blondie?" When one of the latino males asked her, as two of them came up to her.

"I believe I'm in the right spot, um, have either of you heard of Emil' Henderson?" She asked him.

"Emil' how do you know that name?" One of the males snapped as he pointed his gun at her.

"Uh, I've just heard...oh never mind." Hailey said about to turn around.

"Wait. Let her in." Emil said from the doorway. Both males let Hailey past.

"Welcome.I'm not quite sure why you are here, but now that you are, I could really use another female in my operation." He told her.

"Operation? I was just told that this was the best place to buy drugs, guess not." Hailey said turning away from him.

"I didn't give you permission to leave!" Emil' snapped at her. Hailey turned back to him.

"Nice necklace." He said pointing to the necklace that Voight had given to her.

"Thanks, It's my boyfriend's I just thought it looked better on me, you know?" Hailey asked him, with a small giggle.

"I completely agree. I just have one more question, who are these drugs for? You don't look like you even use." He said starting to approach her.

* * *

"Should we breach?" Ruzek asked Voight.

"No, she's got this under control." Voight snapped at him, he just watched the video feed on a laptop, that Voight had set up on the hood of his escalade. Everyone was gathered around it, ready to pounce at anytime.

* * *

"I may not use, but I do sell." Hailey told him.

"Blonde girl, selling drugs? I could really use your assistance." He told her.

"If I help you, what's in it for me?" Hailey asked him.

"Drugs, money, hot men, what else could you want?" He asked her.

"Just the drugs, that's it." Hailey told him.

"Sorry, Barbie, I don't negotiate, now go upstairs with the others." He snapped at her.

"Barbie?!" Hailey said, clenching her fists,

"You heard me." He laughed smacking her ass. Hailey wanted to deck him in the face, but knew she had to keep her exposure.

* * *

"Sarge, shouldn't we move in?" Adam asked Voight, annoyed with how Hailey was being treated.

"No." Voight said, gruffly as they watched the laptop screen

"I need to make a call." Burgess said as she started to slip away from the group.

"Make it quick! I mean it!" Voight snapped at her, then returned his attention back to the laptop's screen.

* * *

"Kim? Is everything okay?" Jay asked as he quickly answered his cellphone.

"I'm fine…"

" Why are you calling me? Aren't you undercover?" Jay asked her, confused.

"No. Voight sent Hailey in, instead, I think she is in trouble Jay." Kim told him, he could hear Voight yelling in the background.

"I need to go." Kim said ending the call and returning to the group.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jay said as he grabbed his jacket and flew down the stairs and out to his truck, opened the driver's side door, slid in, shutting the door behind him. He slid the key into the ignition, let the engine roar to life, and sped out of the lot, as quickly as he thought he should, he didn't want anyone to tip off Voight.

* * *

"What was so important?"" Voight asked as he reached his hand out, Burgess, tried to quickly delete her call history, but Voight snatched her phone from her hand.

"Halstead! He is going to blow this! Out of everyone you could call!" Voight roared.

"I've had enough, Burgess! Kev, take her home, and make sure she stays put., until patrol gets there." Voight told him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kim said angrily.

"Just get her out of my sight." Voight snapped at Atwater.

"Come on." He said as he lead Kim over to her car.

"Keys." He told her.

"Here." She said throwing her keys toward him and got into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut, while Kevin opened and slid into the driver's seat, after reaching down and snatched the car keys up off of the ground. Kevin shut the driver's side door, and slid the key into the ignition, letting the small engine come to life, as he pulled onto the road.

"Kim, I know you are upset, but you need to calm down." Atwater told her as he drove towards her apartment.

"Voight, had no right to bench me!" Kim snapped back.

"You were questioning his authority." Kevin said as he pulled up outside of Kim's apartment, just as patrol pulled up.

"Kev, I thought you actually cared, glad I figured out now, that you don't have my back!" Kim said, tears filling her eyes as she ran up the stairs to her apartment.

"Kim! Come on!"Awtwater yelled after her, after getting out of the driver's seat, and opening the door.

"Keep an eye on her." Kev told patrol, who nodded. He got back into the driver's seat, pulled back onto the road and back towards Voight's location.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:**

Jay pulled up, driving erratically, almost hitting Voight's escalade!

"What the hell, Voight?!" Jay snapped, jumping out of his truck and slamming the door shut behind him.

"You need to leave, Halstead." Voight barked,

I'm here, and I'm staying." Jay snapped trying to look at the laptop.

"You need to watch your tone Halstead!" Voight told him with a glare.

"Sarge." Adam said trying to get Voight's attention.

"What Adam?" Voight snapped.

"I've lost audio and visual, we need to breach." Adam told him.

"No, she can handle this, Adam, we are not going to breach until I say so." Voight told him.

"To hell we aren't!" Jay snapped as he started to run towards Emil's house, with his gun pointed at the door.

"Emil, there's a cop outside, do you want me to take care of it?" One of Emil's men asked him.

"Male or female?" Emil asked him.

"Male." The man responded.

"Don't do anything rash, just take a couple of others and seize him, and take him down into the basement. I will meet you there. The male nodded and did as he was told. Four men rushed Jay, guns pointed right at him, he was starting to rethink his compulsive behavior.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the males snapped at him as he heard the guns safety levels being switched off.

"Alright, alright, I'm putting it down."Jay said raising his arms in surrender.

"Let's go." the male said as he forced Jay to walk downstairs to the basement.

"You know it was stupid to come alone!" The first male snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so impulsive." Jay said jokingly.

"That's your loss." Emil said as he entered the basement.

"Lose the vest."Emil snapped at him.

"I'm not wearing one." Jay said playing dumb.

"What?! Do you think that I was born yesterday! Take off your jacket. Do it, prove me wrong." Emil laughed. Just then Emil heard females screaming upstairs in the main part of the house.

"I'll be right back. Don't let him leave, use force if you have to." Emil said as he motioned for one of his men to follow him upstairs.

* * *

"What in the hell is going on BIanca?!" Emill snapped at the thin, model looking brunette.

"This Bitch, isn't one of us, I found a camera in her necklace!" Bianca said wrestling Hailey onto one of the white leather couches.

"Go back up stairs, I'll handle this." Emil said giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left the room, reaching in her coat pocket, throwing the necklace over to Emil.

"Who are you, really?" He asked Hailey as he pulled her up off the couch by Hailey's wrist.

"That doesn't matter, It's too late Emil." Hailey told him, with a smirk.

"I don't know why you would send in two cops! But you are going to wish you hadn't!" Emil laughed into the camera, before smashing the camera into pieces.

"Let's go, Barbie." Emil said as he pulled her down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

"Jay?" Hailey said confused.

"I thought you might know each other!" Emil laughed.

"Is he your "boyfriend?" Emil asked her. The truth was that they were seeing each other, but Emil didn't need to know that, he would use it against them.

"Why would you just assume that?" Hailey snapped back.

"Didn't I tell you to take off your jacket?!" Emil said as he pulled Hailey toward Jay.

"I told you…" Jay started.

"Do it!" Emil snapped, as Emil and his men pointed their guns at Jay, and Hailey.

"Alright." Jay said as he unzipped his jacket, only for Emil to see a long, black sleeve t-shirt on.

"I'm not convinced." Emil said as he motioned for two of his men to restrain Jay's wrists.

"Cut his shirt off!" he snapped handing a knife to another male.

"Wait. I'll do it, just give me the knife." Hailey begged him,

"If I let you do this, no tricks, If you try ANYTHING I'll kill you both!" He said as the male handed the knife to Hailey. She felt the handle in her hand and looked right at Jay. She knew that if she revealed his vest, he would be helpless, but she also knew that they were both very well versed in hand to hand combat, if they could just get the guns out of the equation.

"Hurry up, Barbie!" Emil laughed, and Jay started struggling, knowing that Hailey wasn't going to keep her composure.

"Drop it!" One of the males snapped as Hailey raised the knife towards Emil.

"Hailey!" Jay yelled seeing a flash of silver aimed right for her side!

"I warned you, Emil laughed, as he let Hailey hit the concrete floor gripping her side.

"Hailey!" Jay yelled as he heard fabric ripping and relized his shirt was being cut off, revealing his vest!

"Take it off!" Emil snapped at Jay.

"It'd be easier if you tell your crew to release my wrists." Jay told him.

"Figure it out!" He said pointing a gun straight at Jay. He decided to give in, and talked the males through getting off his vest, leaving his chest bare.

"Give it to me!" Emil snapped as one of the crew members handed him Jay's vest.

"Get rid of them!" Emil laughed as he had one of the crew members secure the vest on,. Emil and two other crew members went upstairs, leaving Hailey bleeding from her side, and Jay guaranteed to die if they were to shoot or stab him in his exposed chest.

* * *

"Do you want us to pursue?" Ruzek asked Voight, just as Keving pulled up behind Jay's truck. He got out, shutting the door, joining the others..

"Jay's here?" Atwater asked Voight confused. Voight just watched from across the street as Jay was forced to walk inside. Jay looked back towards Voight with a look of apology on his face.

"He's been in there for too long." Ruzek told Voight.

"He didn't want to listen, he can figure it out on his own." Voight told Adam.

"You are the reason he even went in…."

"How so?" Voight asked him.

"You put his partner undercover, last minute, what did you think he would do?!" Adam snapped.

"I changed the play because Burgess head was in the wrong frame of mind, not that it's even your business." Voight said, giving him a glare.

* * *

"Stay on your toes." Voight said as they headed over to the large house.

"Breach now!" Voight commanded as Atwater donkey kicked in the front door.

"Welcome, Detectives, sorry I didn't clean up, I wasn't expecting any more company." Emil told them.

"You have two choices, here, Sergeant Voight…." Emil started

"And how do you figure that?" Voight asked intently.

"If you leave right now, I will let Detective Upton get the medical care that she greatly needs, or…

"What about Jay?!" Adam snapped.

"You need to learn to keep your boys in line Voight, bad things can happen." Emil laughed. Ruzek had enough, just like Voight and Kevin and the living room began to light up with muzzle flash, and gun shots!

Jay made his way up the stairs and saw a horrific scene, he made his way through the carnage with his gun pointed in front of him. He had almost made it over to Voight, when he felt a strong grp on his wrist.

"Let him go, Emil!" Voight snapped, as Adam and Kevin got to their feet with minor wounds. Emil swung Jay in towards him, and had a strong grip on his shoulders and had a gun pointed at Jay's head.

"Go ahead and shoot, Voight, but he'll be dead the minute you pull the trigger." Emil said egging on the other Detectives.

"So will you!" Ruzek said pointing his gun, then all three of them realized that Emil had on Jay's bullet-proof vest. How could they have not noticed that before?

"See, I'm bullet proof!" Emil laughed at them.

"No one's bullet-proof!" A female voice snapped from the front door. Voight looked back and saw Kim standing at the door, dressed to the max with her weaponized gear.

"You think so?" He laughed at her. Voight moved to the side and Kim shot Emil in the thigh, forcing him down to one knee, Jay was losing strength from the gunshot and fell to the carpeted floor next to Emil.

"Is that all you got?" Emil laughed at her.

"Not even close!" She said as she walked up to him, tearing off the vest.

"Still think you're bullet-proof!" Kim asked, raising the gun to his head.

"Stand down Burgess, i want this piece of shit taken in, not killed." Voight said with a smirk.

"Chicago P.D. you are under arrest." Kim said as she forcefully pinned his hands behind his back, securing the silver bracelets.

"Atwater, Ruzek, clear the house. WE will talk about this later." Voight told Kim as she followed his lead.

"Basement." Jay said weakly.

"Call a ambo, and stay with Jay." Voight told her. Kim nodded her head and ran over to Jay, seeing the gunshot in his shoulder.

* * *

"Hailey? Are you down here? Voight hollered down the stairs gun still at the ready. He looked around at all of the incapasitated bodies, and then spotted Hailey.

"Hailey! Stay with me kiddo, help is on the way." Voight said to her, as he carefully picked her up and walked upstairs and towards the rest of the Detectives who had just cleared the house.

* * *

"What do we got?" Foster asked as Voight laid Hailey down onto the stretcher that they had just brought in.

"Stab wound to the right side, I'm not sure how deep it is." Jay told her as he got to his feet, quickly making his way over to the stretcher, gripping Hailey's hand.

"We will tie up the loose ends here. Go with your partner, also Halstead make sure someone looks at your shoulder." Voight said as the four of them went out to the ambo. Sylvie and Foster loaded in the stretcher. Jay slid in, with Foster next to him, shutting the back doors. The ambo sped off towards Chicago Med, with lights and sirens.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:**

Jay pulled up, driving erratically, almost hitting Voight's escalade!

"What the hell, Voight?!" Jay snapped, jumping out of his truck and slamming the door shut behind him.

"You need to leave, Halstead." Voight barked,

I'm here, and I'm staying." Jay snapped trying to look at the laptop.

"You need to watch your tone Halstead!" Voight told him with a glare.

"Sarge." Adam said trying to get Voight's attention.

"What Adam?" Voight snapped.

"I've lost audio and visual, we need to breach." Adam told him.

"No, she can handle this, Adam, we are not going to breach until I say so." Voight told him.

"To hell we aren't!" Jay snapped as he started to run towards Emil's house, with his gun pointed at the door.

"Emil, there's a cop outside, do you want me to take care of it?" One of Emil's men asked him.

"Male or female?" Emil asked him.

"Male." The man responded.

"Don't do anything rash, just take a couple of others and seize him, and take him down into the basement. I will meet you there. The male nodded and did as he was told. Four men rushed Jay, guns pointed right at him, he was starting to rethink his compulsive behavior.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the males snapped at him as he heard the guns safety levels being switched off.

"Alright, alright, I'm putting it down."Jay said raising his arms in surrender.

"Let's go." the male said as he forced Jay to walk downstairs to the basement.

"You know it was stupid to come alone!" The first male snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so impulsive." Jay said jokingly.

"That's your loss." Emil said as he entered the basement.

"Lose the vest."Emil snapped at him.

"I'm not wearing one." Jay said playing dumb.

"What?! Do you think that I was born yesterday! Take off your jacket. Do it, prove me wrong." Emil laughed. Just then Emil heard females screaming upstairs in the main part of the house.

"I'll be right back. Don't let him leave, use force if you have to." Emil said as he motioned for one of his men to follow him upstairs.

* * *

"What in the hell is going on BIanca?!" Emill snapped at the thin, model looking brunette.

"This Bitch, isn't one of us, I found a camera in her necklace!" Bianca said wrestling Hailey onto one of the white leather couches.

"Go back up stairs, I'll handle this." Emil said giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left the room, reaching in her coat pocket, throwing the necklace over to Emil.

"Who are you, really?" He asked Hailey as he pulled her up off the couch by Hailey's wrist.

"That doesn't matter, It's too late Emil." Hailey told him, with a smirk.

"I don't know why you would send in two cops! But you are going to wish you hadn't!" Emil laughed into the camera, before smashing the camera into pieces.

"Let's go, Barbie." Emil said as he pulled her down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

"Jay?" Hailey said confused.

"I thought you might know each other!" Emil laughed.

"Is he your "boyfriend?" Emil asked her. The truth was that they were seeing each other, but Emil didn't need to know that, he would use it against them.

"Why would you just assume that?" Hailey snapped back.

"Didn't I tell you to take off your jacket?!" Emil said as he pulled Hailey toward Jay.

"I told you…" Jay started.

"Do it!" Emil snapped, as Emil and his men pointed their guns at Jay, and Hailey.

"Alright." Jay said as he unzipped his jacket, only for Emil to see a long, black sleeve t-shirt on.

"I'm not convinced." Emil said as he motioned for two of his men to restrain Jay's wrists.

"Cut his shirt off!" he snapped handing a knife to another male.

"Wait. I'll do it, just give me the knife." Hailey begged him,

"If I let you do this, no tricks, If you try ANYTHING I'll kill you both!" He said as the male handed the knife to Hailey. She felt the handle in her hand and looked right at Jay. She knew that if she revealed his vest, he would be helpless, but she also knew that they were both very well versed in hand to hand combat, if they could just get the guns out of the equation.

"Hurry up, Barbie!" Emil laughed, and Jay started struggling, knowing that Hailey wasn't going to keep her composure.

"Drop it!" One of the males snapped as Hailey raised the knife towards Emil.

"Hailey!" Jay yelled seeing a flash of silver aimed right for her side!

"I warned you, Emil laughed, as he let Hailey hit the concrete floor gripping her side.

"Hailey!" Jay yelled as he heard fabric ripping and relized his shirt was being cut off, revealing his vest!

"Take it off!" Emil snapped at Jay.

"It'd be easier if you tell your crew to release my wrists." Jay told him.

"Figure it out!" He said pointing a gun straight at Jay. He decided to give in, and talked the males through getting off his vest, leaving his chest bare.

"Give it to me!" Emil snapped as one of the crew members handed him Jay's vest.

"Get rid of them!" Emil laughed as he had one of the crew members secure the vest on,. Emil and two other crew members went upstairs, leaving Hailey bleeding from her side, and Jay guaranteed to die if they were to shoot or stab him in his exposed chest.

"Any last words?" The male with his gun pointed at Jay's head, asked him.

"Are you aware that that is the most cliche line in the book?" Jay asked him, the male paused to think about it for a moment. Jay broke the other males grips and started using his hand to hand combat skills, which being military, a police officer, and now a Detective he was very well versed and had every male subdued in a matter of seconds. The only one left standing was the one holding the gun, which his hand was now shaking.

"Drop the gun." Jay told him.

"No." He said trying to keep his gun pointed at Jay.

"I'm serious, the minute I grab this gun, I will be forced to shoot you." Jay said reaching down grabbing one of the incapacitated males guns, just as he felt a dull pain in his shoulder, quickly realizing that he had just been shot.

"Bad move." Jay said as he was forced to use a kill shot on the male.

"Hailey! It's okay, Hailey, just keep talking to me, as soon as the gun fire stops, I will find a way to get you medical attention." Jay told her.

"I'm finne, Jayy." Hailey said starting to shiver from the blood loss.

"But you're not!" A male laughed as he came up behind Jay with great speed and smacked him in the back of the head with his gun, knocking Jay off of his feet, but not out, completely.

"What the hell!" Jay said as he jumped to his feet, immedietaly regreting it, he was starting to feel so dizzy that the room was checkering in and out of black.

"I need to sit down." Jay said stumbling backwards.

"I don't think so!" The male laughed as he grabbed Jay's wrist, right before he could hit the concrete floor.

"Emil, said to gett ridd off uss." Hailey said weakly.

"Is that what you really want? I was going to spare your life, for his, but if you'd rather..." He started to say, but was interupted by bullets flying past him. He turned around, standing face to face with Hank Voight!

"You think I will just stand here and just watch you kill my Detectives you are wrong!" Voight snapped, raising his gun to line up perfectly for a kill shot, but then lowered it.

"Actually go ahead. Just know that you will be dead and your "brother" is going to rot in prision without you!" Voight threatened him.

"How?..." The male started to sputter.

"It's your choice." Voight said starting to grow impatient. The male let go of Jay and held his hands up in surrender.

"Drop the weapon!" Voight warned, the male pretended to, but quickkly got two shots off, before falling to the ground dead!

"Sarge, We got Emil..." Ruzek started to say as he entered the basement, only to find his Sargent, and other two team-mates laying on the concrete. They were either bleeding or completely unconscious!

"Kev! Kim! Someone!" Adam yelled as he went over to Voight, who started to close his eyes from blood loss. Adam couldn't tell where Voight had been shot at, he just only knew there was a large crimson pool forming around him!

"Hailey! Jay?" Adam said as he quickly rushed to check on the other Detectives.

"Have fun!" A male laughed at Adam slamming the basement door, locking it behind him.

"Kim! Kevin!" Adam yelled as he pounded on the door, but had no idea that they were upstairs being held at gun point, tied to chairs and being forced to tell Emil them about certain cases. He wanted the information, without having to kill or severely injure any more cops, he knew that would just make things worse for him and his men.


	3. C-cat and Mouse

C-Cat and Mouse

When Jay came to, he quickly scanned his surroundings. He could smell a combination of gas, oil, and exhaust. He could see the tools and old torn apart cars. He knew he was in an auto body shop, but he didn't see Haillie anywhere.

"Hailey! Are you here?" Jay yelled, looking down assuming that he was tied or chained up, but to his surprise, he wasn't! He could move completely freely!

"Hailey! Answer me!" Jay yelled as he jumped up and started to search the body shop.

"Stay cautious Jay, this is too easy." Is all that he could think.

"Hailey!" He yelled again, but this time, someone covered his mouth and pulled him down behind a stack of tires. He looked back at realized that it was Hailey.

"Shhh, Jay, something isn't right we need to figure out a way to get out of here, undetected." Hailey told him with a whisper.

"I know something does feel off." Jay said realizing that they both still had their guns and badges, but there cellphones were missing! They both quickly checked their guns. There was only one bullet left in the chamber.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hailey asked Jay, still whispering.

"They have to be messing with us." He told Hailey, seeing concern setting in in her eyes.

"It's okay, Hails, I won't let anything happen to you." Jay told her, trying to keep her from panicking.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Detective Halstead!" Laughed a female voice from a metal balcony above them. Jay whipped his head to the side after seeing a shimmer of silver metal to the ride side of Hailey. jay pointed his gun at the armed assialent.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Hailey asked seeing the man moving towards her.

"i'd listen to your girl, Jay" The female voice echoed, distracting him just long enough for the male to grab Hailey's arm, but to his surprise she started fighting back until she and Jay were back to back, fighting off several unknown faces.

(Clap, clap, clap)

"If you think that you have won, you are sadly mistaken!" The female voice laughed again, as she disappeared from the balcony and entered the auto shop.

"Welcome, Detectives." The women said as she finally came out of the shadows she had been hiding in.

"Adrin, please make our guests feel welcome." She said as she motioned over to a younger looking, white male.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:**

**ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**So, I hurt my wrist today, not the dominant one, but it's still hard to type, but I am still working on this A-Z Halstead/Upton Whump. I am hoping to have C-L done by the end of the week, maybe weekend, fingers crossed! And as always thanks for checking out my work! More to come soon!**_


	4. D-debts from the past

D-Debts from the past

Jay entered the Intelligence office, walking over to his desk, carrying a cup filled with coffee from Starbucks.

"Morning, Sarge." Jay said with a yawn as he put his coffee down on his desk.

"OOOh Chocolate Mochaccino!" Hailey said as she came up the stairs, heading right for Jay.

"Don't even think about it." Jay told Hailey.

"But yours is always so much better." Hailey whined.

"There's coffee in the breakroom." Jay joked.

"The flavored Charcoal?" Kim said from her desk.

"Come on, Please!" Hailey begged him.

"Halstead, my office!" Voight hollered from the doorway of his office.

"I'll be right back, don't eat all the whipped cream." Jay teased as he quickly made his way over to Voight's office.

"Shut the door, and take a seat." Voight told him, and he quickly complied.

"What's up Sarge?" Jay asked him.

"An old case has been reopened." Voight said purposely pausing.

"What case?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Three guards were found dead at the prison today, during the ruckus, Ben Benick, and Patrick Showstack both escaped.

"So what about the bounty?" Jay asked him, fearing the answer.

"The bounty has been upped by 50K, Jay, I am going to get this target removed, I just need some time." Voight told him.

"Time? You are expecting me to just wait for this to blow over? I know for a fact that if you were in my situation, you wouldn't…" Jay started.

"This isn't me, Jay! It doesn't matter what I would or wouldn't do, you are going to stay here! Don't even try to fight me, last time i "let" you try try to take down a hit-man, you went "rouge" and almost got yourself killed!" Voight snapped at him.

"This time…" Jay started to say

"There won't be a "this" time, Jay, I'm not letting anything happen to you on my watch." Voight said in a calm, father-like tone.

"So, house arrest?" Jay asked him, exasperated.

"Can I trust you?" Voight asked him.

* * *

"Jay! Jay!" Kim yelled gasping for air.

"This was left you at the front desk." Kim said handing the manilla envelope to him. He grabbed it and through it down onto Voight's desk.

"Don't you want to see what is inside?" Ruzek asked as he and Atwater were standing behind Kim.

"Go ahead." Voight said as he handed Jay the envelope. Jay opened the envelope and pulled out the contents inside. Jay glanced down and ran out of Voights office and over to Hailey's desk.

"Has anyone seen Hailey?" Jay asked alarmed,

"I just took her home, she was starting to look sick." Kim told Jay.

"Did you make sure that you locked the door when you left?" Jay asked her.

"Of course I did, Jay, what has gotten into you?" kim asked him.

"Ruzek, Atwater go check on Hailey." Voight told them.

"On it, Sarge." Adam said as he and Kevin grabbed their jackets and side arms, and quickly headed down the stairs.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE: Haliey started to rouse, she realized she was moving, most likely in a vehicle, but she couldn't see anything, the sounds muffled in her ears and she could feel something firmly stuck over her mouth making it difficult for anyone to hear her scream. Suddenly the vehicle came to a hault, and Hailey heard voices getting closer. Hailey closed her eyes, trying to make it look like she hadn't woken up yet.

"nice try, but I know that you are awake!" A male voice snapped at her, she stayed silent, with eyelids firm-ally shut.

"Let's go sweet-heart." another male voice said grabbing Hailey and hoisting her over his shoulder. Hailey slowly opened her eyes, long enough to see the silouette of a building through the glaring sunlight.

"bring her inside! Lock the door behind you!" A older man's voice roared as Hailey was carried into the building.

"put her down." The voice spoke again. Hailey knew she reconized the voice, but couldn't pin-point it until they came into the light. The male did as he was asked and not so gently, put Hailey down on the wood planked floor beneath her.

"Carefull, she's precious cargo. Isn't that right, Sweet heart?" Ben Benick taunted her. She tried to back away, but it was no use.

"mmmm." Hailey said into the duct tape.

"What, Sweet-heart, I couldn't quite understand you." Benick laughed, finding his humor satisfying.

"See you in a bit, don't move." Benik laughed again, as the room cleared, Hailey took in her surroundings. wherever she was was condemned, meaning no one was likely to find her, at least not quickly.

* * *

"Damn it!" Voight snapped looking down at pictures of young women, blonde, in Hailey's age group that had been beaten and/or tortured. the first picture was a picture of Hailey marked. "She's next!" In red permanent marker.

"Jay here, Jay!" Voight ordered as he and the rest of his team, grabbed their sidearms, jackets and headed down the stairs.

"Make sure Halstead doesn't leave, lock him up if you need to." Voight told Trudy, stopping at her desk.

"Hank.."

"I have one Detective missing and one with a target on their back, I have to make sure that Halstead is kept safe, and Upton is found." Voight snapped.

"I can send up a couple of officers..."

"Thanks, Trudy." Voight folloed Kim and Vannesa out to his new, heavy duty, Dodge Ram double cab, Truck

"Nice wheels, Sarge." Vannessa told him, as the three of them got inside, shutting doors behind them.

"Ready?" Voight asked, all he got was a small nod from Kim.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


	5. E-escape

E-


	6. F- fighting

F-


	7. G-Gamble

G-


	8. H-hanging on

H-


	9. I-Insurance

I-


	10. J- justice

J-


	11. K-killers

K-


	12. L-lovers

L-


	13. M-missing

M-


	14. N-No trust

N-


	15. O-options

O-


	16. P-payback

P-


	17. Q-Quitters

Q-


	18. R-revenge

R-


	19. S-silent screams

S-


	20. T-Tricks

T-


	21. U-unnecessary roughness

U-


	22. V-Vengeance

V-vengeance


	23. W-Will

W-


	24. X-Xray

X-


	25. Y-you and me

Y-


	26. Z-Zapped

Z-


End file.
